Far Realms
The Far Realms are interconnected regions in Ultra Space, comprised of nine distinct stable adventuring locations and multiple 'Splinter Zones' for players to explore. The dimension of Ultra Space is vast, beautiful, and confusing. Our story takes place in one limited cluster-corner known as the ‘Far Realms’, which is host to nine stable realm-portals and dozens of others that open and close at (seemingly) random. Despite thousands of years passing on the destroyed human world, mere hundreds have gone by in the Far Realms since the five emissaries--Aur-En-Jaro, Nilsey, the Heiress, Téka Ivarza, and Emrisse Palegaze--set out on their peace mission all that time ago. When they left, their people were on the verge of inter-realm war over conflicting morals and desires. But the emissaries sealed the portals to their home realms behind them so that their people would not elevate their disagreements, and now they are being opened once again… Below are brief descriptions of each of the nine realms as given by the emissaries on Fort Voxica. These will be added to as more is discovered and revealed, story-wise. Gegaia Not settled. From afar, Gegaia is nothing but green. It’s truly wild in every way, from the colossal trees and overgrowth to the unsocialized Pokemon that dwell within it. The oxygen levels in this realm are nearly intoxicating, which makes it difficult for anyone to stay for any notable amount of time without the help of breathing devices. Season for Seasonal: Summer Potential Terrains: Forest, Cave (Deepwoods), Wetlands (Bogs) Emberfel Not settled. Emberfel is a sweltering, dusty realm, where you cannot see the sky for smog. Its numerous volcanoes and open lava pools render it hazardous on many fronts, and what shrubbery there is thrives underground, in its plentiful caverns and dug-out shelters. The local Pokemon have adapted to thrive on very little food and water. Season for Seasonal: Summer Potential Terrains: Mountain, Cave Iosara Home of Aur-En-Jaro and the Iosan race. Iosara is a sandy realm with very long bright periods. Their “nighttime” is short by comparison. It’s dangerous to spend too long in the direct sunlight, and the oases around the land are crucial for sustaining life. Their scattered settlements are full of art, primarily using sandstone, marble, and granite as building materials. Season for Seasonal: Summer Potential Terrains: Desert, Urban Aquis Not settled. Aquis is blue, through and through. There are a few floating ‘islands’ around but most of the plant and animal life is underwater. It goes incredibly deep in some areas; nobody has seen the true ocean floor. People of other realms attempted exploring in the past, and some bases and wreckage are found around, but nobody calls this home. Season for Seasonal: Spring Potential Terrains: Ocean, Cave (Undersea), Desert (Beaches) Tai Khar Home of Emrisse Palegaze and the Aailu race. The Aailu build their homes on the sides of cliffs and across chasms, with some settlements bridging the gaps between canyon walls. This realm is most similar to the humans’ realm, as it supports many different kinds of life, and has a fairly standard day/night cycle. The scattered rivers are deep but they seem endless; an ocean or other significant body of water has never been found by its residents. Aerial hunters dominate the food chain in Tai Khar. Season for Seasonal: Autumn Potential Terrains: Mountain, Grassland (Valleys), Cave Ferrinbelt Not settled. Ferrinbelt may seem safer than many of the other unsettled zones, but even here, survival is tough. The gravity of this realm is a force to contend with; it’s impossible to fly with anything less than Power 5. Even then, Sky Speeds are ⅓ of their normal value. Levitate Speeds are ½ their normal value. Everything is heavy and weighs a lot, and is home to Pokemon known for their strength, toughness, and adaptability. Season for Seasonal: Autumn Potential Terrains: Cave, Desert (Mesas) Lexolis Home of Téka Ivarza and the exterminated Hytian race. Said to be a sprawling city where technology reigns supreme, Lexolis is the epicenter of development and commerce. They would have been most affected by the closing of the realms, as much of their goods were sourced in from outside realms, and corporations controlled every aspect of the past, present, and future. Season for Seasonal: Winter Potential Terrains: Urban, Grassland (Parks) Haaqu Home of Nilsey and the Muhandi race. The frigid realm of Haaqu hosts hearty, close-knit island societies where everyone works together to survive harsh environments. The realm is in a near-eternal state of winter, permanently blanketed by snow and ice, and dark for much of their days. The communities are often found at the edges of the polar ocean, and rely on fishing and hunting for their food, as there is very limited plant life. Season for Seasonal: Winter Potential Terrains: Tundra, Ocean, Mountain Evernight Home of the Heiress and the Veilid race, a proud, ambitious people with a penchant for magic and elementalism. They don’t give the true name of the realm to outsiders due to their superstition surrounding names. The Evernight is always dark, being too far from its nearest star to receive any notable amount of light. It only maintains a livable temperature through the magic of the land and the people living there. Most of its “trees” and other flora are mushroom-like instead of leafy, and what little light that is found often is through bioluminescence and luminescent paints that the Veilids decorate themselves and their homes with. Season for Seasonal: Spring Potential Terrains: Wetlands, Forest, Cave (Dark Zones)